The work involves the development of thermometric and chemiluminescent methods for the analysis of materials of biochemical interest. In particular the luminol reaction is employed to measure the concentration of trace concentrations of metal ions (is less than 10 to the minus 7th power M) via their effect on the H2O2-luminol chemiluminescence reaction, enzymatic reactions producing H2O2 may by quantitated. Thermometric analysis based on the amount of rate of heat production under a variety of circumstances including local immobilization of enzyme on small probes, large amounts of enzymes in adiabatic columns and in thermometric titrations are employed to measure both substrates and organic species including proteins, urea, glucose, cholesterol and triglycerides. Additional projects include measurement of free and protein bound calcium, as well as electrochemical determination of enzymes and substrates.